


Slow Down, You Crazy Child

by Narryornarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Lirry - Freeform, M/M, a tiny bit of niam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narryornarry/pseuds/Narryornarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry just wanted to grow up, and then he did. </p><p>A 13 going on 13 AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Down, You Crazy Child

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartofnowhere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartofnowhere/gifts).



> For heartofnowhere :)
> 
> Thank you to my friend Tara for being my beta and helping me out!
> 
> Title is a line from Vienna by Billy Joel, which was a song played in the movie!

"You're being ridiculous." Liam scoffed at Harry, while they were walking home from school. 

"I'm not, Liam. I just think you wouldn't enjoy my party so you shouldn't come." Harry told him.

"So I shouldn't come to my own best friends birthday party just because I wouldn't enjoy it?" Liam asked.

"Exactly." 

"And why wouldn't I enjoy it?" 

"Because Tommo and his crew are coming, and you don't like them." 

"You mean they don't like me." 

"And you don't like them either, Liam." 

Liam sighed. "I only don't like them because they're bullies. They've been picking on me since the first grade, don't you care?"

"They're just joking around with you. You're just too sensitive to everything."

Liam stopped in his tracks and looked over at Harry. "Or maybe you're just brainwashed" 

"C'mon Liam, we're 13 years old, we need start fitting in or else we'll just be jokes when we get to high school."

Liam rolled his eyes and they both continued walking. They were silent until they got to their houses.

"Can I at least come over until the party starts?" Liam asked.

"Um... I have homework I wanna do." Harry told him.

"On your birthday?" 

"Well my book report won't write itself." 

"I thought you already wrote it." 

"I.. I did... I told Tommo I'd write his." 

You what?" 

"He said he'd only come if I wrote his paper." 

Liam rolled his eyes again. "They're brainwashing you man." 

"Nobody is brainwashing me. If I play nice maybe they'll let me in their crew."

"What about me?"

"I'm sure they'll let you in too."

"Can't you just write their paper some other time?"

"I have to write it by the time they come or they'll leave. But you can help me if you want." 

"Why would I want to help you write his paper?" 

Harry shrugged.

"I won't help, but I'll keep you company. I'm ashamed to even look at you right now.

"But you'll have to leave before they come." 

Liam sighed as they walked towards Harry's house. 

"Wait, let me give you your present first." Liam stopped him.

"Now?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, before I forget." Liam said, opening his backpack and taking out an envelope. 

"An envelope?" Harry looked at it with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Open it." Liam grinned, handing Harry the envelope.

Harry opened the envelope and took out what was in it.

"Two tickets for Justin Timberlake?" Harry's eyes widened.

"Yeah, we're seeing him in April. Just the two of us!... And my mom.. But she she's gonna be behind us so it'll be like its just us two." Liam smiled at him. 

"Liam.. You didn't have to." Harry told him.

"You're my best friend, plus I know how much you look up to him." Liam said.

"Thanks." Harry said, giving Liam a side hug.

"It's a better present then making you write my book report." Liam chuckled.

"I wonder if Justin Timberlake ever had to write other people's book reports to fit in." Harry started to think. 

"Nah, he was too cool for that." Liam nodded.

"Sometimes I wish I was him." Harry sighed.

"Why?" Liam asked.

"He's so cool. He's only 35 years old and he's already won a Grammy. When I'm 30 years old, I wanna be just like him."

"Well the first step is be your own person and maybe one day you will." 

"It doesn't work that way, Liam." Harry rolled his eyes, walking inside his house.

They worked on the paper for a few hours, until Harry realized the time. 

"It's almost 7, you should maybe go, my party is about to start." Harry told Liam.

"Do I really have to?" Liam asked.

"Why do you wanna stay so bad?" 

"Because you're my best friend, Harry." 

"But you don't even like the people coming. Tommo said he's gonna bring over the entire grade." 

"The whole 7th grade is coming to your party?"

"Only the cool people."

"So I'm not cool enough for you then?" 

"It's not that, you just don't like half the people. You'll be bored."

"I won't be bored, Harry. I'm offended that you think I'd miss your party just because you're only inviting people who couldn't care less about you." 

"Don't be like that, Liam."

"Fine, you wanna be friends with fake people then go right ahead. Why don't you take one of them to the Justin Timberlake concert too." Liam said, getting up to leave.

"Liam...." Harry started to say.

"Have a happy birthday." Liam shouted, walking towards the front door.

Harry sighed as the front door opened and closed.

"What was that?" Harry heard someone yell from upstairs. It was his mom. 

"Nothing." Harry yelled back.

"Did you and Liam get into a fight?" his mom asked, Harry could hear her coming downstairs. 

"No mom, everything is fine." he replied, sighing. 

He went into the living room, ignoring his mom when she tried asking what happened, and played video games until guests arrived.

It wasn't until 7:15 when the doorbell finally rang.

"Hey." Harry said, opening the front door. 

"Hey, Styles. Nice house you got here." Tommo told him, slowly walking inside.

"Thanks, Tommo. Um, where are the others?" Harry asked.

"They'll be here. Just wanted to make make sure it was the right address before I send everybody here, you know?" Tommo told him.

"Yeah. I get it."

"Do you have my paper by the way?" 

"Yeah, I'll go get it for you."

Harry went to print Tommo's paper out, and came back nervous about how he would like it.

"Here." Harry handed it to him.

"Thanks. I'll go call everyone to come here, I'll be back." Tommo said, going back outside and shutting the door.

The moment the door shut, Harry grinned cheekily. He waited patiently for 10 minutes, until he heard the doorbell ring. He hurried over to open it, but was shocked to see who was behind it.

"Liam?" Harry said.

"Hey. I just wanna say I'm sorry for earlier." Liam started to say.

"Yeah, yeah it's fine. But where's Tommo?" Harry asked

"Tommo?" Liam asked him back.

"He said he was gonna call everybody to come here. Did he leave?" Harry walked past Liam and looked around outside. 

"I think I saw a somebody riding their bike away from your house. It was probably him." Liam told him.

"Did you make him leave?" Harry asked. 

"No. I didn't even see him. Honest." Liam swore.

"Ugh. What if he saw you and thought you were coming so he left." Harry sighed.

"Who cares, Harry. He's not your real friend." 

"I'm so tired of this. I just wanna fit in." Harry screamed, running upstairs to his room.

He sighed as he jumped on his bed, looking up at the ceiling and closing his eyes.

"One day I'll fit in. One day I'll be just like Justin Timberlake. Just like him. Everyone will love me. I'll have everything. That's when Tommo and his crew will want to hang out with me." he whispered to himself. 

And it happened.

Harry woke up in an unfamiliar place, confused with his surroundings. He rubbed his eyes a couple of times, thinking it was just a dream.

"Where am I?" He thought to himself.

He was in an unfamiliar room, and in an unfamiliar bed that was bigger then his own. He jumped when a phone on the bedside table started to ring 

"H-hello?" He said, picking up.

"Hey man. Are you ready for today? I'll be over in 20 minutes and we gotta go down to the signing." said a voice that Harry didn't recognize.

"Today? A signing? Who is this?" Harry said, confused.

"Very funny! I'll be there in 20." The voice said, then hung up.

Harry put his phone down and got out of bed. He walked out of the room, confused with the unfamiliarity of the hallway. 

"Mom? Dad?" He shouted, but no answer. He looked in the mirror in the hallway, his eyes opening wide when he saw that the person in the mirror wasn't himself. Or was it?

"Who am I?" He whispered to himself. 

He went back in his room and changed into whatever he could find, he grabbed his phone and a wallet and keys he saw on the kitchen counter and made his way out the door, locking the apartment before going downstairs. 

"Harry." He heard someone shouting when he walked outside.

"Yeah?" He called out, looking around him.

"Harry, over here." 

Harry looked over at the black escalate, standing next to it was a guy, who looked strangely like Tommo, only older. 

"Hey. Who are you?" Harry asked, walking up to him.

"Funny, I'm sure your fans will love that humor. Now come on you don't wanna be late." the guy pointed at the car. 

"Fans?" Harry murmured to himself as he got into the car.

"What do you mean fans?" Harry asked him.

"You have your CD signing today. Remember?" He told Harry, giving him a funny look as he sat down next to him.

"CD signing? Like a CD with songs on it and stuff?" Harry asked.

"Are you ok, Harry? You seem out of it?" The guy asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. But... Who are you?" Harry asked again.

"I'm Louis, your best friend. Your assistant. Someone who thinks cancelling this signing would be for the best." Louis furrowed his eyebrows. 

"No don't cancel it. I'll... I'll be fine. How old am I?" Harry shook his head. 

"You're 30 years old... And You sure that you don't wanna cancel?" Louis asked.

Harry nodded his head and looked around the car. He couldn't believe what was happening.

"So where's Liam?" Harry asked, wondering where his friend was.

"Liam?" 

"Payne." 

"Liam Payne? You haven't talked to him since you were in high school." 

"What? High school?"

"Yeah... Are you sure you don't wanna cancel, Harry?" 

"I'm sure."

"Do you know where I could find Liam?" 

"All I know is that he's a photographer somewhere here in New York City."

"For real?" 

"Yeah. You did a photoshoot with him years ago, remember?"

"No... I... I guess I forgot."

"Yeah we're cancelling the signing you can't go like this." 

"I don't wanna disappoint anybody." 

"Oh trust me, your fans can see something wrong from a mile away. We'll say you weren't feeling well and we'll reschedule."

Harry sighed. He really didn't want to cancel. He wanted to a taste of the fame before he woke up from this strange dream.

"If we aren't doing the signing today then can I go see Liam." Harry blurted out.

"Why do you wanna go see Liam?" Louis smirked.

"Just to see how he's doing." Harry shrugged.

"And why do you care?" Louis asked.

"Because he was my best friend. Can you just find his address or something for me." Harry asked.

"Yeah, sure." Louis sighed.

They cancelled the book signing and rescheduled it to a couple days later, and then found Liam's address, an apartment building not too far from Harry's, in a phone book.

"How long will you be?" Louis asked, when they got to Liam's apartment building.

"Oh..... Um you can go, Louis. I'll be fine getting back on my own." 

"You sure?" 

"Yeah. Thanks for the help." Harry nodded, getting out of the car. 

Harry walked into the building and went up the elevator to Liam's floor. He waited nervously for Liam to answer his door.

"Liam!" Harry said, as soon as the door opened.

"Uh... H.... Harry?" The other boy said, confused.

"It's me, Harry." Harry told him.

"Yeah... I know who you are. Come in." Liam motioned.

"You look so different." Harry commented, walking into Liam's apartment.

"Yeah, I guess puberty was good to me." Liam shrugged.

"Yeah. It was." Harry whispered to himself. 

"So what're you doing here?" Liam asked

"It's the weirdest thing, Liam. I woke up this morning and I wasn't 13 anymore." Harry told him.

"Yeah... Well.. That's life, Harry." Liam chucked.

"I'm serious, Liam. I don't remember anything that's happened for the last 17 years." Harry told him.

"What?" Liam looked at him strangely. 

"Is it true we haven't spoken since high school?" Harry asked.

"Um... Something like that yeah." Liam nodded.

"Why?" 

Liam shrugged. "I don't know, Harry. Adult life keeps you busy I guess." 

"But you were my best friend."

"I know." 

"At least my dream of becoming the next Justin Timberlake came true."

"Yeah, yeah it did. I'm happy for you." 

"How did this all start though. How did I become this big."

"You were in a band. You guys got really big and popular. Everybody loved you guys. Then when you guys broke up half a decade ago, you started your solo career. You're Justin 2.0" 

"That's amazing.... What was the band I was in? How'd I get in it?" 

"You were called 'Arrows'. You auditioned to be the lead singer instead of going back to college." 

"Oh that's sick. How are my bandmates doing?" 

"I don't know."

Harry took out his phone from his pocket and started looking through it.

"What're their names? I'll call them and see if they wanna catch up tonight or something." Harry started to say.

"Harry... I don't think you have their numbers." Liam told him.

"How come?" Harry looked up from his phone.

"You hate them."

"I what?" 

"You... Hate... Them...." 

"Says who?"

"Well that's what the papers say."

"But the papers could be wrong."

"Yeah but you've said it in interviews too. You don't really talk to them."

"Well maybe I can change that." 

"They don't like you either."

"They don't? Did you get that from the papers too?"

"Yeah. I did. And the papers honestly don't seem like they're lying." 

"What do you mean?" 

"You guys broke up because you didn't want to be in it anymore. You thought you were too cool. I believe that." 

"You do?" 

Liam shrugged and sighed. "Yeah. I mean you thought you were too cool for me in high school. It didn't seem too far from the truth."

"I.... I thought I was too cool for you?"

"Yeah. Yeah you did. You thought you were too cool for me since we were 13. Starting with your 13th birthday party."

"What happened that night? After I ran to my room?"

"I went home. You forgave me the next day, but things were never the same."

"When did we stop being friends?" "When we started high school you had a class with Tommo. That's when you started ignoring me and hanging out with him and his crew." 

"And I'm not even friends with Tommo anymore. I'm pathetic." 

Liam let out a chuckle. "You are though." 

"I am?" Harry furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yeah.... He's your assistant." 

"He's Louis?" 

"Yeah."

"Woah..... I.. Im really sorry about high school, Liam.." 

"It's fine.." 

"Can we start over?"

"I guess we can." 

"I wanna make things right. That's why I came here." 

"I know."

"Do you wanna come over my place tonight? We can order out sushi or something." 

"I can't. I'm a photographer at a party tonight. You can come though, I'm sure they'll let you in." 

"Really?"

"Yeah.. I'll give you my number and I'll text you where to go and when." 

"Why can't I just come back here and go with you?" 

"You're a popstar... You don't wanna get papped and have it all over the news that you left a hotel with some random guy. Trust me."

Harry got Liam's number and left to go back to his apartment, trying to look as normal as possible so he wouldn't get spotted. On the way to his apartment building he thought about Liam, and how it's been years since they've seen each other. So much has changed, and Harry didn't know if he liked it. 

"There you are!" was the first thing Harry heard when he stepped into his apartment, causing him to jump back a little. Standing there was a girl who he didn't recognize, and she looked excited to see him. 

"Um... Who are you?" Harry asked.

"Don't be silly, Harry." she said, running up to him and giving him a hug. 

"Who are you?" Harry repeated, backing away.

"Oh c'mon. One little fight and you act like I never existed?" she smirked.

"I don't even know you." he told her.

"Kendall. Kendall Jenner. Stop acting so weird." she rolled her eyes.

"So are you like... My girlfriend?" Harry asked.

"You don't remember breaking up with me? Or is there your way of winning me back?" she smirked. 

"No. I... I'm sorry I'm just confused. Why are you here?" Harry asked.

"Well maybe I wanted to win you back as well." she stepped closer to Harry, locking their lips together.

They kissed for a few seconds, until Harry realized what was going on and backed away.

"What're you doing?" he exclaimed.

"Kissing you? What does it look like?" 

"I... Can you leave?"

Kendall rolled her eyes again. "You are so weird, Harry Styles. I should've never left your dumbass bandmate for you." 

"You what?" Harry's eyes widened.

"Never mind. Bye." Kendall groaned, leaving Harry's apartment.

Harry closed and locked the door, shaking his head at what just happened. He checked his texts and saw that Liam texted him the details for the party;

'Liam: 6:30 PM, Manhattan Penthouse. Dress in a suit.'

Harry texted back an 'ok' and set his alarm to 5:30, and went to his room to take a nap, hoping that things would make more sense when he woke up. 

Things didn't make more sense though. He overslept, making him rush to get ready. He saw that he had a missed call, it was from Louis, and he decided to just call back later. He fortunately found a suit easily, and quickly got dressed so he could make it on time. 

With 20 minutes minutes to spare, he got a taxi to the Manhattan Penthouse. When he arrived, he looked all over for Liam.

"Harry!" he heard someone shout. He turned around and saw Liam across the room from him.

"Liam!" Harry shouted back, walking towards him.

"You dressed up nice." Liam complimented him.

"You too." Harry replied.

"Glad you could come. You're probably used to these parties though." Liam said.

"I'm not though that's the thing. I have no clue what any of this is." Harry told him.

"Harry... You have amnesia or something?" Liam chuckled.

"No clue." Harry shook his head.

"Well if you need me to tell you anything just ask." Liam nodded at him.

"Thanks. Um.... Do I have a girlfriend?" Harry asked.

"You did. The papers say you broke up though. She was too crazy." 

"Oh... Well I saw that when she was in my apartment when I came home."

Liam chuckled. "Yeah, well you're probably lucky you broke up with her."

"Are you dating anybody?" 

"Me? Not really. My friends are trying to set me up with someone but I don't know if it'll work out." 

"Why not?"

"He doesn't live around here, it would be long distant." 

"Well if it doesn't work out you have me."

"Thanks." 

"Kendall said something about her leaving my bandmate for me. Do you know anything about that?" 

"Well that's actually one of the reasons Arrows isn't a band anymore." 

"Really?"

"Yeah.. That's what the papers say at least."

"The papers can lie." 

"Well obviously according to Kendall, they aren't."

Harry was about to say something, when his phone rang.

"Hello?" Harry said when he picked up the phone. "Yeah, I'm at a party, Louis. I don't know, Louis. Sure. Yeah, I'll be ready. Bye." 

Harry hung up and sighed. 

"Who was that?" Liam asked. 

"Louis, I have a CD signing tomorrow."

"That sounds like fun."

Harry shrugged. "I don't even know how to be me." 

"Just be yourself." Liam nodded.

"I don't even know who I am. Who am I?" Harry asked. 

"You'll figure it out. I have to go take some photos now, we'll catch up later though." Liam told him.

"Yeah.. I think I'm just gonna go home then. I wanna get some rest before tomorrow." Harry said.

"Have fun." Liam told him, before leaving. 

Harry went to leave, but was swarmed with paps doing it. He hated it. He hated the lights, the noise and the mob the paps created around him. The paps were shouting things at him that he didn't even understand, so he just ducked his head and ignored them. He took a taxi home and went straight to bed, hoping that maybe this was just a dream, and he'd wake up being 13 again.

The next two month were crazy for Harry. He had CD signings and tour rehearsals, and was mobbed like crazy almost everywhere he went. He barely had time to relax. He tried keeping in contact with Liam, but it seemed like every time he called Liam was busy. He felt lonely, and he wanted his best friend back.

"Is it crazy that I don't want this life anymore?' Harry said to Louis one day, when they were both eating lunch at a restaurant.

"Um.. Yeah.. It is." Louis laughed at him.

"I just... Feel lonely and incomplete, you know?" Harry told him. 

"Lonely?" Louis furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yeah.. I wanna sit down and relax sometimes. Catch up with old friends, go see my parents maybe. I called my parents last weekend and they were shocked I even called in the first place. I've barely hung out with Liam because we're both so busy." Harry told him.

"Well that's life, Harry. Life isn't always how you want it to be." Louis told him. 

"I know, but I hate this life. Like my own old bandmates think I'm an asshole." 

"Well you are, to them at least. I think you just wanted to be independent though, it's no big deal from your standpoint."

"I mean I think I should work things out with them." 

"Yeah like they haven't tried working things out. You basically shunned them out."

"I did?"

"You don't remember?" 

"No... I.. If you're my best friend why did you let me become such an asshole?" 

"Because you did what you thought was best for you. I mean you could be been nicer but if you didn't wanna be in the band anymore, there wasn't much I could do." 

"So, you think I did the right thing by ruining the band?"

"It's your life, Harry. You have to be mean sometimes."

"My ex girlfriend left my bandmate for me, how is that ok?"

"Harry, this was years ago. You made a few mistakes but it's all in the past now. Get over it. Life sucks but so many people would kill to be in your shoes." Louis rolled his eyes.

"Yeah... I know.." Harry sighed.

"You can't change the past, buddy." Louis said.

"But you can change the present." Harry smirked.

"That makes no sense." Louis said.

"It does to me." Harry said, thinking of how he can fix everything. 

A couple of nights later, he went over to Liam's house, hoping that he was home.

"Hey stranger." Harry said, smiling at Liam when he opened the door.

"Harry.. Long time no see." Liam said, letting Harry in to his apartment. 

"Can we talk?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Of course. Sit down." Liam said, leading him to the couch. 

"Is it strange that I may have everything, but I feel like nothing?" Harry asked Liam.

"No. I mean, in a way I totally don't understand you, but then I do. It can't be easy being you." Liam said. 

"This life is great.. Don't get me wrong. I just... I don't who I am anymore. Who am I?" Harry asked.

"You're Harry Styles." Liam chuckled.

"I don't like Harry Styles. At least not when he's 30. I liked him better when he was 13." Harry bowed his head down.

"I didn't." Liam confessed.

"What do you mean?" Harry looked up at him.

"I mean at least now you aren't embarrassed to speak to me." Liam shrugged.

"Liam... I was never.... Ok maybe I was." Harry sighed.

"You really hurt me, Harry. We rarely talked after your 13th birthday. I missed you though, a lot." 

"Why didn't you just talk to me?"

"You were difficult to talk to back then." 

"I'm really sorry."

"It's ok. I got over it." 

"It's not."

"It is." 

Harry moved closer to Liam and put his arm around him. "You're my best friend." he said.

"You are too." Liam replied. 

"Liam." Harry said, looking at him. 

"Yeah?" Liam said, facing him.

Harry leaned in slowly, pressing a soft kiss onto Liam's lips. Liam kissed back a few times, before breaking away.

"I love you.." Harry confessed.

"Harry.... I...." Liam started to say. 

"I think I've always loved you." Harry said.

"I remember I really liked you since the fifth grade, I think. It really hurt me when you stopped talking to me." Liam confessed.

"Liam, I-" Harry started to say.

"You don't have to apologize. I've moved on." Liam told him.

"Moved on?" 

"Yeah... I.... I kinda found someone..." 

"Who?" 

"His name is Niall..." 

"Well what kind of name is that?"

Liam chuckled a little. "He's a great guy, you should meet him. I think he should be coming by here soon." 

"Well I'd love to meet him." Harry nodded. "How long have you been together?"

"Well our friends have been trying to set us up for months, but we just started dating a month and a half ago." Liam said.

"How come you didn't tell me?" Harry asked.

"It just never came up I guess. He's been gone for a couple of weeks cause of work. He used to live here until he got a job in New Jersey, but we skype every single night." Liam told him. 

"I'm really happy for you, Liam." Harry smiled at him.

"Thanks. I.. I think I really love him." Liam said.

"Have you told him that?" Harry asked.

"Not yet. I think I will tonight." Liam said, grinning at the thought.

"You should. You know he's a really lucky guy. He better know that." Harry told him. 

"Well I hope anyone who dates you knows they're lucky as well. I'll personally fight the person who doesn't know it." Liam chuckled.

"I don't think I'll ever find the right person." Harry sighed.

"You're Harry fricken Styles, you'll find someone." Liam reassured him.

"Maybe I don't wanna be Harry Styles." Harry whispered to himself. 

There was a knock on the door that made Harry jump a little.

"That must be Niall." Liam said, standing up to go open the door. 

Harry watched as Liam went to open the door. He was really happy for Liam, but he was upset too. He really wished he would've given Liam a chance before it was too late.

"Hey!" Harry heard Liam say as he opened the door.

Liam opened his arms and pulled Niall into a hug, Harry couldn't help but smile at them. 

"I missed you." Liam told Niall. 

"I missed you too." Niall said, kissing Liam on the lips.

Seeing them kiss made Harry's stomach drop. He wished that was him holding and kissing Liam.

"Come in." Liam told him, taking his luggage from the hallway and closing the door.

"I've got great news to tell you." Niall said to Liam, before looking over at the couch and meeting eyes with Harry. 

"Hey." Harry said, standing up to greet Niall.

"Niall, this is my childhood friend, Harry. Harry, this is my boyfriend, Niall." Liam introduced them. 

"Hey, Niall's told me so much about you, it's pretty cool that he was childhood friends with Harry Styles." Niall said, shaking Harry's hand.

"Yeah, well he's a pretty cool guy too." Harry smirked.

"Oh he knows." Liam chuclked, putting his arm around Niall and kissing him on the cheek. "So what was your great news?" 

"I got a job in the city!" Niall said, grinning at Liam.

"No way! So you're moving here?" Liam exclaimed, pulling Niall into a hug.

Niall nodded, burying his head into Liam's shoulder. 

"Congratulations." Harry said, unintentionally interrupting their hug.

"Thanks. This is really great." Liam said, his smile was the biggest Harry had seen in a long time.

"I think I'm gonna go home, um I promised my mom I'd call tonight." Harry told them.

"Are you sure? I was just about to order some pizza and we'd watch a movie, you can stay if you want." Liam told him.

"You guys haven't seen each other in two weeks, you deserve alone time. I'll catch up with you two later." Harry said.

"Harry, it isn't a problem if you stay." Niall told him. 

"Really, it's fine. It was nice to meet you, Niall." Harry nodded, walking towards the door. "I'll see you guys around. 

Harry left and went back to his own apartment, going to bed right away. He hated this life. He hated who he was and he wished he could turn back time so he could fix everything. He fell asleep wishing for a second chance.

And he got it. 

Harry opened his eyes. He sat up and looked around the room, and realized he was back in his old room again. He was 13 again. He jumped out of bed and ran downstairs, hoping Liam was still there.

"Liam!" He yelled, right as Liam was about to leave.

"What?" Liam said, looking back at Harry and rolling his eyes. 

Harry ran to Liam and pulled him into a hug, surprising Liam. 

"What are you doing?" Liam asked.

"I'm sorry." Harry said, burying his head in Liam's shoulder. 

"It's fi-" Liam started to say, before Harry interrupted him with a kiss. 

"You kissed me?" Liam furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yeah.. Is that ok?" Harry asked.

"Yeah... You're a really good kisser." Liam said, leaning in and kissing him on the lips.

"You're not bad yourself." Harry said. 

"I try." Liam chuckled. 

"Hey you wanna go play some video games?" Harry suggested.

"Sure, I'd love to." Liam agreed.

"One last thing before we do that though." Harry said.

"What?" Liam asked.

"You're my best friend." Harry said, putting his arm around Liam.

"Well that's great, cause you're mine." Liam smiled at him.

And the rest was history.


End file.
